Hitman Blood Money
Hitman: Blood Money - 4 część gier z serii Hitman z 2006 roku. Rozgrywka (Do uzupełnienia) Fabuła (Do uzupełnienia) Misje Hitman: Blood Money mą trzynaście misji. Wszystkie z wyjątkiem dwóch mają miejsce w Stanach Zjednoczonych Ameryki. Trening * Death of a Showman Chile * A Vintage Year Paryż * Curtains Down Kalifornia * Fiatline * A New Life Nowy Orlean * The Murder of Crows Kolorado * You Better Watch Out... Mississippi * Death on the Mississippi * ...Till Death do Us Part Las Vegas * A House of Cards * A Dance with the Devil Epilog * Amendment XXV * Requiem Cele Trening * Joseph "Swing King" Clarence Chile * Don Fernando Xalvador Delgado * Manuel Delgado Paryż * Alvaro D'Alvade * Richard Delahunt Kalifornia * Carmine deSalvo ((opcjonalnie) jeden z 3 celi jest rzeczywisty wybierany losowo) * Rudy Menzana (opcjonalnie) * Lorenzo Lombardo (opcjonalnie) * Vinnie "Slugger" Sinistra Nowy Orlean * Angelina Mason * Mark Purayach II * Raymond Kulinsky Kolorado * Chad Bingham Jr. * Lorne de Havilland * ? (Opcjonalnie) Mississippi * Skip Muldoon * Gator Gang ** Everet Jefferson ** Junior O' Daniel ** William 'S' Corfitz ** Elijach Krup ** Adam Hendrikson ** Joe Netberg * Hank "Buddy" Muldoon * John "Pappy" Leblanc Las Vegas * Mohammad Bin Faisal Al Khalifa * Tariq Abdul Lateff * Hendrik Schmutz * Anthony Martinez * Vaana Ketlyn * Eve * Maynard John Epilog * Daniel Morris * Mark Parchezzi III * Alexander Leland Cayne * Rick Henderson * Ksiądz * Ohroniarze Cayne'a VIP-y * Agent Smith * Jimmy Cilley * Margeaux Leblanc Bronie Osobisty Są to bronie przenoszone przez Agenta 47 na każdej misji: * Garota * Strzykawka z Trucizną * Strzykawka uspokajająca * Mina RU-AP * Moneta Domyślna Są to bronie, które są odblokowane na samym początku i mogą zostać zamówione od Kruger Schmiot od drugiej misji. * Silverballer * SPAS-12 * SMG Tactical * M4 * WA2000 Kolekcjonerskie Są to wszystkie bronie, które można znaleźć w grze, które mogą być przenoszone do kolejnych misji lub mogą być przechowywane w Kryjówce: Pistolety: * SLP .40 * SLP .40 W. * Rewolwer * Six Shooter * Bull .480 * Desert Eagle Pistolety SMG: * MP-5 * MP-7 * MP-9 * Saf SMG * TMP Karabiny: * SG552 * FN-2000 * M-14 Strzelby: * Shotgun Karabiny Snajperskie: * Dragunov SVD * Kazo TRG * Elephant Rifle * Air Rifle Specjalny: * Pistolet na Zszywki Nie można kolekcjonować Są to bronie, które można znaleźć podczas gry, lecz z nieznanych powodów nie mogą być przenoszone do innych misji lub nie mogą być przechowywane w Kryjówce: * Pistolet z I Wojny Światowej * Replika Mark III * Niestandardowy 1911 Broń biała: Są to bronie do walki wręcz, które nie mogą zostać przeniesione do następnych misji: * Nóż kuchenny * Gaśnica * Kij baseball'owy * Młotek * Śrubokręt * Paralizator * Sekator * Łopata * Miecz * Tasak do mięsa * Sztylet Nieosiągalne bronie: Są to bronie, które zostały usunięte z gry, lecz nadal można je mieć za pomocą dostępu do plików danych gry i zmieniając je: * Bowie Knife * Bullseye .22 * Mark III * Biały Kij baseball'owy * Nóż do rzucania * Pilnik do paznokci * Topór * Widły Ścieżka dźwiękowa (Do uzupełnienia) Ciekawostki (Do uzupełnienia)